Aggressive Expansion
by Dissolved Starr
Summary: Barbara Gordon, the estranged daughter of Jim Gordon finds herself the unwanted target of The Joker, with dire and life changing consequences. EDITED AND MINOR REWRITE. SOME SMALL BUT IMPORTANT CHANGES MADE.  06/04/12
1. Captured

**ATTENSION PLEASE X X X CHAPTER UPDATED 6/04/12. SOME ERRORS FIXED AND SOME SMALL CHANGES TO DIALOGUE. HOPE YOU ENJOY XXX**

**A/N: Erhmm :) Well this is a story that's been floating round my head for about 2 years now so I thought It's finally time to put pen to pad, finger to keys and get this baby written down. I have this story worked out as two separate Fanfics, so it's probably gonna end up pretty long. It's a Dark Fic Joker/OC. I know it's been done and most probably been done a lot better than this but I still thought I'd throw in my 2 cents. This chapter starts off a bit slow and Jokerless but it's just a bit of character building. The Joker makes his appearance towards the end! That being said I hope you enjoy reading it. And if you like it I'd love if you took the time at the end to review, and even if you don't like it, constructive criticism is always wanted. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Summary: Commissioner Gordon's tearaway daughter learns the meaning of aggressive expansion and the dangers of being a part of one of the Jokers plans. Joker/ OOCC**

**Aggressive Expansion.**

_Ring Ring..._

_Ring Ring..._

I stole a nervous look around me through the glass of the phone booth. You could never be _too _careful in The Narrows.

_Ring Ring..._

_Ring R..._

A soft click alerted me that the line had been picked up. I took a steadying breath in.

"Hello, Gordon residence. Who's calling?"

"..." I opened my mouth to speak, as I usually did, but the words never came. I wanted to say 'I'm sorry Daddy.' I wanted to say 'I'm sorry Daddy, I made a mistake. Please forgive me. Please come get me.' I planned the words out a million times in my head, but when it came to say them my throat dried and constricted.

"Look buddy, where did you get this number? Do you know who you're pranking? If this don't stop I'm gonna find you and haul your ass down to central yo..."

_Click-_

I replaced the receiver. I can't blame him for being mad; I'd been calling the house phone sporadically for 6 years now. Geez I would be hacked off too if someone kept ringing my house and hanging up. I took another steadying breath and blinked back the tears I know want to fall.

I tucked a strand of wavy gold hair that had come loose from my pony tail back behind my ear before I open the booths door and step out into the bitterly cold Gotham night. The sun had set and there was no time for me to loiter and feel sorry for myself in The Narrows, especially nowadays. We used to only have to worry about the mob bosses and criminals here, but now since The Scarecrows short visit a year ago and The Joker reign six months ago we'd been flooded by what seemingly never ending deluge of mad men. This place was scarred beyond repair. There had been a lot of horror stories told at her work place, of decapitated bodies, mutilations, scary stuff. It was one thing to have to worry about getting mugged, but quite another to have to worry that you are going run into someone who wants to hang your intestines from the lamp posts like Christmas decoration. True story unfortunately...

I tightened the belt on my raincoat, trying to warm myself and started the short walk to my work place, 'Ernies Titty bar'. Yes unfortunately that is its real name. Think of it as a very, very low rent version of Hooters, girls in short shorts and low cut tops. Not the type of job girls dream of, but then beggars can't be choosers I guess.

I took another glance around me and quickened my pace. Couldn't be too careful after all.

I wish I could tell you how I ended up here. I wish I could spin you some cautionary tale to tell other girls so they didn't end up in the same... predicament. But I don't know. I don't know how a few stupid mistakes ended me up here, living in The Narrows, alone and scared. But it happened and here I am.

I grew up in a normal household and had a comfortable childhood full of all the things it should be. We lived in a nicer part of town, not Palisades nice but not like this cess pool I called home now. My father still lives in my childhood home along with my mother and younger brother. I can still remember the night I left clear as day. I was 17 at the time, full of that new found teenage cockiness. I thought I was invincible. I thought I knew best. If only I knew then what I do know. Hindsight's a bitch.

I had been a good kid, a straight A student in my youth. My parents brought me up right and law abiding. But when I hit 15 I fell in with the wrong crowd, older guys and girls from my school. Isn't that how these things always start. The change from the loving straight laced daughter I was into rebellious teenager was fast and brutal. I'm still ashamed of it till this day.

I started out just committing a few petty crimes with them, stealing and vandalism, the usual. By the time I was 16 the rest of the guys had already dropped out of high school so one day I just stopped going to. My dad wasn't happy about it as you can imagine.

I started dating the 'leader' of our little pack, Edward. He was heavy in drugs and alcohol and soon I found the habit pressed upon me. I'm not proud of the fact. I was weak. Now with that pesky old hindsight I realise how he manipulated a young girl, how he used me. I understand my dad's anger and hatred for him. But at the time I was so in love and so sure.

My dad took to locking me in my room at night, getting Edward hauled into central and locked up for whatever misdemeanour charges he could, threatening him. Anything and everything he could think of to keep me away from him, to try and get me back on the right track. But as with these situations it had the opposite effect on my teenage mind, I felt spurred on by his insistence I not date him, it was a challenge.

It all came to a head some seven years ago one balmy August night. I got into a massive argument with my mom and dad as they attempted to stop me going out. Harsh and spiteful words word said and I screamed and I shouted, my mother in tears, my young brother cowering in fear in the corner, my father red in the face with rage. I was out of my mind on whatever concoction Eddie had fed me. My dad tried to block the doorway and I pushed him and pulled him. The next thing I know my dad's hand flew out, and he slapped me hard round the face, and I fell back landing on my rear. Now I don't want you to think badly of him, my father is a good man, a great man. I deserved it. Like I said I'm not proud of actions.

He was trying to protect me, I know that now, and I probably knew that back then. But at the time I was so strung out on love and drugs I flew from the house. I ran and ran till my lungs burned, my father shouting my name behind me. That's the last time I ever saw my family in the flesh.

I soon found out loves young dream wasn't all it's cracked up to be. I moved in to my boyfriend's dingy apartment in The Narrows, Gotham's walled city within a city. He started beating on me, slapping me around. And I stayed; I had nowhere else to go. By the time it truly dawned on me that perhaps I had made a mistake, it was too late to go back. Stubbornness was a Gordon family trait.

Eddie died not long after my 19th birthday. Drug overdose. I can't say I was sorry about it. But I suddenly found myself very alone in a world I wasn't quite built for. But I adapted and grudgingly made The Narrows my home. What choice did I have? Sometimes it was too late to say you're sorry and go back. Sometime you gotta lie in the bed you've made or yourself.

But some nights, like tonight, when the loneliness set in I found myself making the detour to the payphone on the way to work and dialling my family home phone. I was seeing my dad on the GCN on a regular basis but it wasn't the same as hearing his voice on the phone, it was more personal.

I took a short cut between two dilapidated apartment blocks that leads directly to the back door of my place of work and I allowed myself to relax marginally for the first time since I left my crummy apartment 20 minutes ago. I was on the final leg of my journey and let's face it, not many attacks were gonna happen directly outside of a renowned mob hangout, all the sharks were inside not out and the loonies tended to avoid the more well populated areas of The Narrows. Still...

That probably makes you laugh don't it. Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon working in a mob titty bar! Ha. One of gods own jokes on me! Of course they didn't know me as Jim Gordon's daughter. No one knows. My name badge said simply 'Bee' and my payroll listed me as 'Bea Rogers'. They aren't exactly interested in your social security number in The Narrows.

A soft scraping sound, metal on metal, coming from behind me shook me from my thoughts and I turned shapely.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I called and instantly felt like a complete moron. Like they're just gonna come out and announce their selves at my request.

But there was nothing. No sound, no movement, no knife wielding maniac. I concentrated hard on the three dumpsters lining the wall on the right hand side, eyeing it speculatively for any movement. Nothing.

I turn cautiously and carry on the last few yards to the open fire exit, keeping my ears trained for any hint that someone could be following me. I reached the door safely and pulled it shut behind me. And I can't be certain, but I swear I heard laughter from the other side of the door.

1234567890987654321

Work was unspectacular, as it usually was mid week. We didn't really get the mob crowd in till at least Thursday. There was only me and one other girl serving tonight and all in all we only had about eight customers in the whole building. But that suited me just fine. Fewer men to ogle and pinch my rear as I walked by.

I was getting decent tips tonight. I usual do. I'm not saying it to be big headed, honestly I'm not, but I am pretty, I get told it often enough by dirty old men to know it. I've got golden blonde hair that I curl in to lose waves that reaches my lower back. I'm thin but not too thin, I've got curves where it counts, a shapely rear and C cups. My face is soft and pretty. My eyes are a brilliant Smokey green and my lips are full and pink. I'm not perfect by any means, hell who is, but I was me and over the years I've grown to accept myself, hang ups and all.

I finished dropping off a few shots of bourbon to a table in the corner and headed back over to the bar , plonking myself down on one of the warn red leather seats next to my fellow waitress Candy, a middle age woman with more lines on her face than the crumpled leather we sat on.

"Hey sugar" She smiled kindly and I return it. Usually we aren't meant to sit down on the job, Ernies a real hard ass. But luckily for us it was his day off.

Candy was lazily flicking through the channels of the TV mounted above the bar. I took a quick look around me to make sure none of the bar patrons needed me before I turned back and settled my elbow on the bar, chin in palm and joined her.

_Click- _

"_And now we cream the butter and sugar together until you get a pale, fluffy mixture..."_

_Click-_

"_...Your place for nonstop music GMN..."_

_Click-_

"_Breaking news! This is an exclusive report brought to you by GCN live from Arkham Asylum..."_

_Click-_

"Hey wait" I interrupt Candy from her endless flicking. "Let's watch that". Candy looks at me in mild disgust at the thought I'd actually like to watch the news but she does it anyway, clicking the channel back then stalking off to the ladies room.

"Whatever floats your boat honey" She called to me as she went.

"_...GCN has received evidence of a break out that happened at Arkham Asylum two weeks ago. Reports from our exclusive source confirm that the mass murderer, known only as The Joker has escaped the maximum security asylum and GCN has learned, no doubt to your anger, that the GCPD have made a conscious effort to hush up the escape."_

Images of The joker flashed up on the screen before. Images we've all been getting used to seeing since the previous spring of the painted clown who'd nearly brought Gotham to its knees. I repressed a shudder, I don't think I'd ever get used to seeing his scarred face; he was the stuff of nightmares.

"_On the line we have police commissioner Jim Gordon of the GCPD. Good evening Commissioner."_

My eyes lit up at the sound of my father's name, though I really should be used to it by now and I felt a familiar twinge of sadness in my chest.

"_I'm just going to jump right in with Commissioner; don't you think the citizens of Gotham deserve to know that a highly dangerous criminal is on the loose? Do you not think the general public deserve to know, isn't it your duty?"_

"_Well Tom my first line of duty is to ensure order is maintained on the streets of Gotham. I wasn't willing to cause chaos when we weren't even sure The Joker would be heading back to Gotham. If The Joker was here in Gotham, and I'm sure you probably all remember, he is one for making his presence know and so far __we've heard neither hide nor hair from him. I'm taking that as a good sign at the moment."_

"_Sure, sure... What are you and the GCPD actively doing to apprehend The Joker?"_

"_Well for obvious reasons I can't go into details Tom, but I want to insure all the citizens of Gotham that we are working tirelessly to make sure The Joker is returned to Arkham Asylum and I'd like to remind people to stay calm. Go about your own daily business, watch out for any suspicious behaviour and above all, a reminded that The Joker is highly dangerous, and no attempt should be made to apprehend him on your part. Any sightings should be reported immediately."_

"_Wise words commissioner. And just one more thing, will Batman be working with the GCPD to bring The Joker in?"_

"_The GCPD, as you know Tom is not affiliated with Batman nor have we ever been."_

"Hey Bee, can we get another round of drinks over here ya lazy bitch?" Larry, a low level drug runner caught my attention from a smoke filled corner of the room. I smiled a bright smile at him. Asshole...

"Comin' right up" I shouted back. They were regulars so I already knew what he'd be ordering.

"Five buds please Tommy." I called to our resident bartender who was supping whiskey straight out of the bottle in the back room.

I spared one more glance up to the TV, and a picture of The Jokers mug shot was on screen, with a sightings hotline flashing beneath it. And I couldn't help but wonder if The Joker saw you; would you really have time to dial a number before you were dead? _I doubt it._

1234567890987654321

I finished up my shift around one in the morning by the time I'd finished wiping down the tables and clearing away the empty glasses.

"You riding with me sweet thang?" Tommy slurred out, a cigarette stuffed between his lips, bracing himself against the wall. I studied him for a few minutes, trying to gauge just how drunk he was, but then I really didn't have a choice either way. There's no way I'm walking at this time of night!

"Yeah Tommy thanks, if you don't mind?"

"No sweat. Go grab your coat so we can blow this joint!"

I jogged back to the small cloak room towards the back of the building to retrieve my coat, grabbing it quickly and throwing it on. I noticed then, catching it out of the corner of my eye that the fire exit was open and I pushed it closed with my heel without much thought.

Tommy and I make quick work of locking up the bar and waving Candy off and soon we're hitting the road. I only live a couple of minutes away by car, but I'm still grateful of the lift.

I'm home before I know it and I give Tommy a peck on the cheek in thanks, as I always did. And as he always did he tried to move his lips to capture mine. He was persistent I'll give him that. I pulled away quickly and exited the vehicle pausing to say farewell.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you?" He asks sweetly, his head cocked to the side like a big dumb dog... A drunken big dumb dog.

"No I'll be fine. Thanks for the lift though sweetie."

He watches me, slightly downtrodden, as he waits for me to safely get to the front door and unlock it before he drives away. I know he's only probably doing to get a look at my behind but I'm still grateful. Once I'm inside I smile and wave him off, lock the door and sprint up the stairs to my apartment on the 10th floor, still on guard. Everywhere was dangerous in The Narrows as I've said. I reached my door and only then, when I was inside and all 4 bolts were bolted that I finally let out a sigh of relief.

I threw my keys into the bowl by the door then dig my hand into my other pocket to dig out any loose change when my finger meets something unexpectedly sharp.

"Fuck..." I yelped in surprise and pulled my hand back out. Blood was just beginning to pool up on the tip of my index finger. "What the hell..." I gingerly used both hands to hold the pocket open so I can peer down into it to find the source of my cut. A blood red rose, thorns and all.

I tried to make sense of it and carefully put my hand in my pocket to retrieve it. It's only a couple of inches long and the petals and crumpled and bruised. I guess I must have damaged it when I threw my coat on earlier. _Where on Earth had that come from?_

I walked into my little kitchen, twirling the flower between my fingers and thumb. _Who?_ _Was it Tommy? Or maybe Candy just being sweet?_ I stopped in front of my garbage can and dropped the ruined flower into the bin. _And this is the reason I don't bring a bag or large amounts of money to work, anyone can just walk in and touch your stuff!_

The flower was gone and forgotten and I set about making a midnight snack before I got my shower and went to bed.

1234567890987654321

**BANG**

I was jolted awake suddenly.

Half asleep and disoriented I reached blindly for the clock on my night stand for the time. The neon green numbers blink back at me _3:15._

**BANG... BANG**

The sound of gun fire reaches my ears yet again. It sounded a couple of blocks away. I didn't even attempt to go to my window and investigate. I'd seen it all before, unfortunately all too many times. I rolled over in my bed so my back was towards the distraction and settled on to my left side.

I was nearly drifting off again when I felt a light breeze blow across my face, tickling me. _Wait...that's not right..._

"_Helllloooo _sleeping beau-_ty_" A low growl echoes in the darkness.

My eyes popped open so fast they nearly left their sockets when I saw a figure bathed in moonlight facing towards me on the bed, head resting lazily against his palm. His demeanour was calm but I could sense the nervous wild energy rolling beneath his skin, like a snake waiting to strike. More terrifying than that was the glint of the blade he held in his left hand.

_Joker..._

I lay there stunned for least 10 seconds, while he smiles that awful smile at me, inches from my face.

"**C'mere!"** He all but growls suddenly, reaching for me.

All hell broke loose.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, kicking my legs out in front of me as he attempted to make a quick lunge at me to quieten me. I aimed my feet towards his abdomen hoping that if I kicked hard enough it would send him backwards, but with my petite frame versus his immovable tall one I only achieved in pushing myself off the side of the bed, but at least it was out of his grasp. I landed on the carpeted floor with a dull thud and immediately made a grab for the baseball bat I kept at the side of my bed and swung it without thought in front of me. A loud crack echoed through the room as it connected solidly with his jaw as he attempted to follow after me.

He cackled that unearthly laugh and rolled backwards on the bed.

I didn't plan to stick around to see what damage, if any, I'd inflicted on the painted maniac, instead scrambling on my hands and knees out of the room faster than I knew I ever could, making a bee line for the front door. I Threw open the door and came face to face with three henchmen standing in the corridor, those vile clown masks in place, sawn off shot guns in hand.

I didn't even have the chance to scream as they started to come at me so I did the only thing I could think of and slammed the door shut in their faces. I rested my full weight against the door, which was admittedly not much, as I struggled to keep the door shut for long enough for me to bolt the door. They pounded hard on the other side of the door making the whole wall shake. My fingers fumbled over the lock, my palms were sweating so much from fear that I could find a solid purchase on it. Finally after what seems like an eternity my fingers found a solid grip and the loud click of the lock was like music to my ears. But my joy was short lived.

Yes the maniac with guns were locked out, but I was now locked inside with a maniac with a knife. And not just any maniac with a knife... The Joker with a knife... _Fuck..._

I swung around quickly, my back to the door as if I expect him to be there behind me waiting to strike. But the room is in pitch black, and I couldn't see my hand in front of my face let alone the mad man in my house. I reached for the light switch and my heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach as I flicked it and the lights failed to burst into life. I flicked it up and down in vain a couple of times but still nothing.

_He's cut the power. Shitshitshit..._

My thoughts flickered through my options. There weren't many and I was feeling pretty much doomed. But I didn't have time to think like that. I had to focus. _The fire escape... _But it was in the bedroom, the bedroom I'd just escaped from. I didn't know if I could make it. I didn't know where he was. The goons at the door had stopped trying to get in, and the room was eerily silent. It was now or never.

I held my hand out in front of me, as a bumper of sorts and began to creep my way back towards the bedroom. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears and I held my breath as to not make a sound but honestly, I don't think I could have breathed if I'd wanted to or not.

I edged forward slowly. I was halfway to the door. I had the distinct impression I was being toyed with, like I could feel his eyes on me even in the darkness, like he was dangling my freedom in front of me just to watch my face when he snatched it away. A wicked game of cat and mouse.

I was less than a couple of yards away now. Maybe I'd got it wrong. Maybe he was waiting in the bedroom. The door was pushed shut but not closed. If only it was open, I could have been afforded a little light from the moon and the street lamps outside to see more clearly around me. I felt my body freezing as I came to the door of its own accord. I wanted to move, I wanted to run but I was frozen in place, hand raised and fingertips touching the door.

Then I felt it again, that soft breeze on the back of my neck, tickling me. _He was behind me. _His hot breath hit my neck again, closer this time. I feel the icy cold grip of fear travel up my spine. I reacted on instinct.

I darted to the side instead of forward like he'd obviously expected me to and I heard his body collide with the wall behind me. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. He let out a bark of laughter behind me before I heard the loud thumps of his foot falls as he raced after me.

I ran through the bathroom, not bothering to slow down and shut the first door, instead heading straight for the door that connected the bathroom to my bedroom, slamming and locking it behind me.

He let out an irritated growl on the other side of the door as he tried the handle and I knew he'd figured out my plan. I raced to the main bedroom door, picking up the small chair by my vanity on the way and wedging it under the handle just in time for him to violently kick at the door. The chair did its job though, holding the door shut, but I knew by the way he brutally hit the door again and again, it wouldn't take long for him to break in. I had thirty seconds at best.

"Let me in; Let me in, lit-_tle_ _pig_. Or I'll huff. And I'll puff. And I'll _**blow your brains out!**_ **Ha ha ha ha**!" He said in his high pitched sing song voice.

I ran to the window, wrenching the heavy frame up. I could use the escape ladder to climb down into the street. _But then what? _He'd been in the room in a matter of seconds, and make good on his promise to 'blow her brains out' as I climbed down the ladder. And even if he didn't chose to kill me he was strong and fast, it wouldn't take long for him to catch up with me and then what would he do. _I don't even wanna think about that right now. _Maybe I could trick him. Maybe I could trick him into thinking I went out the window but hide instead and make my escape when they had left to chase after me.

The idea sounded poor even to my own ears, but before I knew it I was making a last second decision to abandoned the window and instead raced to my single bed in the corner, throwing myself under it. The stiff carpet dug into my knees and elbows, burning them as I crawled under but I was so afraid I didn't even feel it. I laid on my stomach, facing the door waiting. _Why why why didn't I go out of the window?_

**BOOM!**

The door splinted into half as The Joker landed one final kick to the door. I jumped so high I cracked my head on the underneath of the bed and I had to cover my mouth with both my hands to stop myself screaming out in pain and fear. I heard him flick the light switch and the room was illuminated in harsh light. _He must have removed the light bulb from my living room, not cut the power._

I could see nothing more of him then his grey dress shoes and the hem of his purple pants as he entered the room, calmly walking towards the window. My hands tremble over my mouth and I couldn't bear it any more to wait or to look. I clamped my eyes shut, and for the first time in my life I prayed.

A muted taping on the glass of the window reaches my ears, maybe from his fingers drumming against it. I dared to hope he might be buying my ruse. More soft foot fall. They came closer towards me and my blood froze. I scrunched my eyes shut even more. _Please please please._

For a moment there's no sound of movement, only the sound of him humming some tune I don't recognise irritably to himself. As if my prayers had been answered I hear him start to move again, only this time away from me, in the direction of the door, followed by the sound of him kicking the broken door out of his way.

I wait for what seemed like hours in the silence but it's probably no more than a couple minutes' tops. Still nothing. _He must have brought it. _

Relief washed over me and I let out a shaky breath I wasn't aware I was holding in.

I slowly opened my eyes and I'd been gripping them so tightly shut I'm seeing spots. I had to blink them a way before I'm able to focus on what's in front of me. My eyes widened in fright and I couldn't move, paralysed with fear.

Smudged white grease paint. Black rimmed dead eyes. The gnarled scars that split his face in two, accentuated by the fact he's smiling that small cruel smile of his at me. That gruesome blood red paint painted across his lips and scars. For how many people is the last face they ever saw. And there it was in front of me. _Would it be the last for me too? _He was crouched down on his hands and knees, his face shoved under the frame of the bed just inches from mine.

"_Hi" _He says sweetly in his high pitched nasally voice.

Before I can even think to move his grin turned down into a wicked frown and his hand shot out and tangled in the blond mess of my hair, tightening painfully as he yanked me out from my hiding place. He's so strong there isn't much time before he has us both up on our feet, his grip on the back of my head unrelenting.

"Please stop. P-Please!" I manage to cry out in pain.

He tilted my head up so he can look me in the face by yanking my hair down at the back and grasped my jaw painfully tight with the spindly finger. I'd never realised how tall he was all those times I'd seen him on the news but now he was in front of me I realise he towered over my 5'3 frame. He had to be at least 6'3". I renewed my effort to wriggle out of his grasp, pushing my palms against his solid chest, terrified of his intimidating presence. But nothing would budge him.

"_Heyyyyy, _hey nowww" He mocks. "Aren't ya gonna let me in-tro-_duce _myself_?"_

"I know who you are you sick fuck!" I screamed in his face and I don't know what possessed me to do, but I spat up in to his face, scared and angry all at the same time. I regreted it as soon as I do it. This is going to be bad.

The grin is still there, but his eyes are murderous. He backed me up quickly, the backs of my calf's hitting the mattress and suddenly we tumbled back onto the bed together. He does nothing to break his fall so I took the full brunt of his weight on my chest, winding me.

I frantically began to push and beat against his chest, screaming at the top my lungs anything to get him to move. He strikes fast before I'm even aware of what's going on, pulling himself up off my chest, straddling my hips and releasing my hair to capture my wrists in his long fingers before pulling them above my head and pushing them down hard. I'm completely trapped.

"Now now. **That. Wasn't. Very. Nice**. Was it hmm?" He growled out through yellow teeth, inches from my face. I tried to move my face to the side, anything to not have to look up into those chilling black orbs. "Ah tah tah" He said lightly, the hand that was gripping my chin holding me thoroughly in place.

"Please" I beg, all shred of dignity gone. "I'm sorry, I'm s-s-sorry, please. I- I didn't mean it."

"Ohhhh it's too _**late **_for s-s-sorry! Much, much too late." He mocks. His eyes dart over my face taking in every detail of me, his tongue flicking out to run over his scars. "It's only fair... Hey, hey lay still." He giggles. He subdued my renewed struggled with a quick and painful squeeze of my wrists. "It's only fair that since you spit on _meee_, that I get to _re_-turn the favour. Don't you think hmm?"

I didn't have time to register the meaning of his words, before he closed the distance between our faces, and starting at my chin runs his slopping wet tongue over my lips, over the apple of my cheeks and ending at the outer crease of my eye. It isn't intended as sexual I don't think think, just to scare and degrade me. I let out a strangled sob and I feel my face dampen from tears. This, I could see through my tears, puts a smile on his face.

"Ya know, you gave me quite the run around tonight. I'm _im_-pressed" He purrs at me. "I _love_ a girl that fights back."

"What do you want from me? I have nothing, can't you see I have no money? I have nothing you could want" I sob, tears still falling. He sighed irritably at me.

"They always think it's about money... So little scope." He rolled his eyes heavenward, almost speaking to himself at this point. His eyes fall back on me as he lazily appraises me once again.

" I sure there is plenty a... _beautiful_ girl like you could... _off-er_ me." He speaks softly to me causing shivers of fear to course through me. When he whispered it was almost more scary then then when he shouted. _He couldnt mean he wanted to..._

"I want _you _to lay. Very. _Ve-ry_ still" He whispered gently to me and I felt my worse fears were being realised.

He let go of my hands and reached into his trench coat pocket. I went to move my hands from above my head to renew my struggles but his stare hardened and the message was clear; _I've finished playing, I will do things to you that you can't even imagine if you move one inch_. My arms stayed put.

He retrieved from his pocket a needle, filled half way with a clear liquid inside. He must have read the panic in my widened eyes, because his hand slid from my jaw and clenched at my throat, squeezing it in warning. He smiled as if daring me to act. Honestly I was too scared to breathe let alone move so his warning was unnecessary. He pulled the cap off the needle off with his teeth.

"I want _you_ to take a little nap. Understood?"

"What?" I question in shock.

"Doll face I'm on a bit of deadline, I don;t have _timeee_ for Q and A."

"But... No please, just wait ok. Stop!"

"_Darlin', _you don't really have a say in it." He smiled that unhappy smile down at me, and the needle came down on me, piercing the delicate flesh of her neck. The last thing I heard is his gleeful cackle.

I'm asleep before he even pulls it from my neck.


	2. I Wait and Bleed

****ATTENSION PLEASE X X X CHAPTER UPDATED 6/04/12. SOME ERRORS FIXED AND SOME SMALL CHANGES TO DIALOGUE. HOPE YOU ENJOY XXX****

**Thanks to **lenaaaa, , MyChemicalNightmare

**P.p.s- Please review! Reviews feed the creativity monster!**

_Deprivations, isolating all that I feel,  
>Leaving me with images I know are not real.<br>Are those words of condemnation that I hear,  
>I think I am losing my mind...<em>

_-Disturbed_

**Chapter 2**

My head felt like it was splitting in two. And the hard chair I was sat on did nothing to ease my discomfort.

_Wait, what chair? What had happened? And more importantly where was I? _

My head was fuzzy and clouded, like a hangover but ten times worse. I wriggled in the seat again. It was so hot. My skin burned and was damp and clammy.

_I should really open my eyes._

I thought about opening them but the action just wouldn't reach my eyes. My head was slumped forward at an awkward angle, straining the back of my neck. I should really move but I just couldn't. My body was numb and sore and uncooperative all at the same time.

_What is wrong with me? _

I tried to shift through my thoughts but I found it near on impossible to think a coherent thought, my brain was so addled.

_But why?_...Then suddenly through the fog, one thought is clear.

_The Joker._

There's nothing like fear to clear the senses and the whole night came rushing back to me, vivid and in full colour. I tugged my hands up in panic as I recalled every detail but I still couldn't move them. I felt broken.

_What did he give me? _

With much concentration I opened my eyes as much as I could, but they were swollen and dry from crying so much. I wanted to rub the sleet from my eyes and yet again went to move my arms but once again I could't. They were stuck I remember dimly. My mind was waking up through the thick fog that surrounded it slowly, and I was able to think more rationally by the minute.

When I looked down through blurry eyes I saw that I was indeed in a big solid wood chair. I noticed with a shudder that it's not unlike an electric chair. It was built for torture, not comfort. Two thick Asylum issue wrist restraints pinned my arms down. I brought my mouth down to try and find anything I could pull at with my teeth to free myself, _I thought I'd seen that in a movie before, _but there was nothing there for me to grip onto.

A frustrated sigh left my lips and I yanked futilely at my bonds trying to pull my hands from them but all that managed to accomplish was to make the stiff fabric bite into my wrists. I knew I was making them bloody and raw but I didn't care, I felt like a wounded animal, caught in a trap, waiting for my captor to come finish me off. Thrashing about wouldn't accomplish much more than to injure myself further, but at least I was doing something other than just waiting.

Losing my head now wouldn't do me any good, I needed to stay calm and try and get out of here. I was still in my panties and vest, and although I felt horribly exposed, I also felt relieved to know that I hadn't been _tampered_ with while I was slept. But then how would I know if he had and just replaced my clothes. Was he sick enough to do that? I thought back to all the news reports, all the articles in the papers I had read about The Joker. Not one of them mentioned sexual assault in his list of crimes. But then again most people didn't live to kiss and tell when they'd come face to face with The Joker. The only one that knew what The Joker was capable of was he himself, and I really didn't want to be around long enough to find out what that was. I cringed, wondering anxiously what exactly it was he had planned for me.

At the thought of my captor I looked around me sharply, just to make sure he wasn't there with me hiding in the shadows. I didn't want fall for that again. But although I couldn't turn my head to see behind me fully and say for sure, the room appeared and felt empty. It was dimly lit and from what I could make out sparsely furnished. There was a huge desk immediately to my left with two screens on it that I can only assume were TV screens or maybe computer monitors, maybe both. Against the wall in front of me to my right was a large bed that made me shiver at the sight of it. I really didn't want to be in a room with a bed with The Joker, especially after what happened the last time he had me on one. I could still feel that thick layer of spit dried to my cheek...

I tried to keep my mind busy, mostly just to stop from going crazy worrying about what was to become of me, so I spent my time surveying the room. I needed to know my surrounding if I was to have any hope of escape after all. I looked up to see where the source of light is coming from and find it wasn't a lamp, but a small window at the very top of the wall touching the ceiling.

_I was in a basement maybe?_

Someone, I'm guessing one of The Jokers goons, had painted over the glass with black paint, but it didn't block the light out totally, just cast the room in an eerie glow. By the amount of light hitting the window I could only guess its daytime.

_How long had I been here? What time was it? More importantly where was The Joker and when would he be back? _

I wanted to escape before he returned but I honestly didn't have a clue about how to go about it. Life doesn't really prepare you for these types of situation...

Giving up hope of escaping for the time being I decide to assess myself for any injuries. For the most part I seemed relatively unharmed... So far. My knees had stinging carpet burns on them, and my jaw and throat were tender but as I couldn't see my own neck I could only guess they'd be bruised by his tight grip.

I heard a soft clink from behind me followed by the loud boom of metal on concrete. The sound made me near on jump out of my skin. I wanted to pretend to be asleep but I was shaking much too much to even attempt it. The room was suddenly bathed in harsh florescent light as _he_, I could only guess it was The Joker, flicked on the overheads.

His long legs made quick strides crossed the room and he brushed by me on his way towards the far end of the table. He slammed a large wad of paper down on the table and began to busy himself riffling through them. I pushed myself as far back into the chair as possible, almost hoping to disappear into the wood. But for the moment he seemed completely uninterested in me.

_Should I speak?_

I didn't really want his attention but the tension in the air is unbearable.

_Why wouldn't he look at me?_

I could feel the perspiration forming on my brow from my inner turmoil and a small whimper of fright left my lips of its own accord before I could stop it.

His hands paused, papers still clasped in them as he looked to me out of the corner of his eye, flashing me that maniacal grin.

"_Ohhhh_, you're _awake_!" He said in mock surprise. "Be with you in a minute, _doll_ face" He said offhandedly, waving me away like a child. He was completely and utterly insane of that I was sure

He continued shuffling through the papers, mumbling to himself for a solid three minutes, while I waited scared half to death, not even daring to move. I noticed his make up hadn't been reapplied since I last saw him. There were cracks in it around his eyes and on his forehead and it was smudged in several places. He giggled joylessly to himself, holding the paper he had is his hand at different angles before he finally slamming it down on the table.

Suddenly he was striding towards me without warning, the papers all but forgotten. I pushed myself back in to the chair as hard as I could, anything to distance myself from him. He crouched before me, and instinctively I tried to close my legs to create a hopeless barrier between us and to stop him getting nearer. But his leather clad hands were already digging into the back of my knees making easy work of opening them again before pulling me forward sharply so my butt is perched on the very edge of the seat, my legs hopelessly straddling his hips against my will.

I tried to pull myself back away from him but his iron grip allowed for no movement, pinching my skin mercilessly and keeping my knees pinned to his sides. Once he was seemly assured I wasn't going to move his grip became relaxed and glided uncharacteristically softly up my legs before resting at hips, leaving a trail of Goosebumps in its wake, all the while with that sadistic smile on his face. I felt sick and completely vulnerable. He was toying with me again. I knew it. And although I knew I shouldn't of given him the satisfaction of getting to me, before I could stop myself I was crying again silently. I knew I should be of been stronger, but at that very moment, staring into his dead eyes, I'd challenge anyone not to do the same.

"Aww shush shush shush" He cooed mockingly. I tried to twist my face away from him, not wanting him to see me cry, but his left hand let go of my hip and captured the side of my face, stopping me, his thumb massaging the tears into my cheek. He seemed pleased to no end at how distraught I was, like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Well I gotta say, you look _good_ enough to _eat_" He said, his tongue darting out over his scars before he noisily sucked on the inside of his cheek. "You're picture doesn't do you justice at all you know" And he delights in telling me that I can see, delights in seeing my eyes light with confusion and horror.

"W-what?" I managed to croak out, my voice only just steady enough to talk.

He smiled and jumped to his feet, heading back towards the papers he'd discarded on the table, snatching them up. It wasn't till he started walking back towards me that I noticed that they weren't papers at all, but blown up A4 sized photos. He threw them down on my lap, most of them spilling to the floor between my legs. But my view was clear. There were dozens upon dozens of photos.

Photos of me.

Pictures of me in my uniform at work. Pictures of me shopping at the local supermarket. Pictures taken from zoom lenses of me at my apartment window. _Pictures of me sleeping in my bed... _

I shook with disgust and fear as I looked at them.

_How long had he been watching me? For how many nights had he been breaking into my apartment and watching me sleep without me even noticing? _

It was now pretty obvious to me that I was not just some random target. He'd planned my kidnapping meticulously. I couldn't decide whether that's a good or bad thing. Sure he hadn't picked me out at random to slaughter. He wouldn't put that much attention into a random kill would he? But then that left me wondering why this homicidal maniac had taken such an interest in me and an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

_He couldn't know could he?... He couldn't know a secret no one had been told... Could he?_

I tore my eyes away from the photographs to look up at him. He was looming over me; head cocked to the side lazily, a taunting smile on his lips.

"You've been watching me?" He let out a sigh at my obvious question, but nodded his head, obviously deciding to humour me. I paused momentarily to steady myself before continuing.

" For how long?" I asked, though the real question I was dying to ask was why. I wasn't sure I was ready to find out just yet.

_He couldn't know... Please God don't let him know._

"Long _enough-ah_. _Althoughhh..._ I have to admit they aren't all _my_ handywork." He smacked his lips together noisily. "Those good old asylum workers are a helpful bunch, if you know what buttons to push... And I _always_ know what buttons to push." He smiled almost wistfully, as if indulging in some private memory.

"Why?" I asked simply, after working up the courage, my voice quivering.

He crouched down at my feet once again spreading the photographs on the floor with his hand, admiring them and ignoring my question. He dug his hand into his coat pocket, pulling something out and concealing it in his hand before getting to his feet again.

"Ya wanna know what I noticed..." He began, towering over me. He placed his hand over each of my arms strapped to the chair and rested his weight on them, lowering his face into mine. "...You're always _soooo glum_. Why so serious doll face hmmm? You're never... _Smiling." _

I stared wide eyed back up at him unsure how to answer.

"I can change that for you if you'd like...Give you a Joker special_" _

He struck as quick as a snake, his arm coming up revealing a switch blade in his hand. Before I was able to move he had already flicked the blade up and I felt the ice cold metal between my lips tugging at the skin in the corner of my mouth. I let out a startled scream, wrenching my head to the side away from him and I tasted the metallic tang of blood.

"Aha haa, hoo haa haa hah. You're _sooo_ jumpy!" He howled with laughter. He made a grab for my face, holding it between his large hands. "Tut tut, look what you've done, it's _my job_ to hurt you, not yours!_"_

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the small cut causing me to flinch away in pain, causing another bout of giggling.

"_Ohhh _that looks like that _hurt. _Of course I say that like I'm speculating... I _know_ it hurts." He smiled, accentuating his own scars in mock sympathy.

All my self restraint left me and again I found myself reduced to tears.

"Please... Please just let me go home. _Please_." I pleaded through my tears.

"Go home to what? To your empty apartment hmmm? You're _de-light-ful_ job? You're meaningless existence? Hmmm? Look at me" He ordered as I looked away at his spiteful words. I refused him and seconds later felt his brutal fingers on my chin again, wrenching my face up to meet his. "I said Look. At. Me." He growled menacingly. He smacked his lips together in irritation before continuing. "No I'm afraid I've got much _Bigger _plans for you."

He brought his other hand to my face, the one with the blade and let it dance threateningly in front of my face. He wanted my full attention I could tell, so I kept my eyes locked on his. But that blade was an ever present warning in my peripheral vision.

"Let's play a little game ok." He said, biting his bottom lip playfully.

"W-what game?" I ask almost afraid to know.

"Well back in your, uh, apartment, you wanted a little Q and A didn't you?"

"I..."

"Of course you did!" He interrupted me with an impatient bark. "And you'll get your chance to ask me anything your little mind wants to know. But first I get my one question ok. And I want you to answer truthfully ok... Because I'll _know_ if you're lying_." _He tapped his blade lightly against my cheek causing me to jump. " And _he'll know_ too._Understood_?" His voice was hard again, all playfulness gone as he let go of my chin and glared at me.

"Y-yes. Ok." I replied shakily.

"_Goooood. _Now... What's your name?" He asked in a cloyingly sweet tone.

The question threw me off. It was the last thing I expected him to ask.

_Surely if you've been watching someone for weeks waiting to kidnap them you'd know their name?_ _More games._

"Bee. Bea Rog..." I didn't get to finish my answer before his right hand was drawn back fast as lightening and he back handed me hard across my cheek. The blow was so brutal my whole body lurched to the side and the chair wobble beneath me. I'm quite sure if it wasn't for the heaviness of the chair I would have been toppled over on the floor right now. My ear rung and I was saw stars.

"ERRRHHH!" He made a sound like a game show buzzer. "Wrong answer! Now... What. Is. Your. Name?" He repeated slowly, bringing the blade closer to my face.

Cold, hard realization settled into the pit of my stomach.

_He knows, he definitely knows. _

He knows who I really am. He knows who my father is. I didn't even know how it was remotely possible that he found out, but the truth was written in his eyes as he stare mockingly down at me. My past had caught up to me. Now it made sense. I was bait. Or much, much worse, I was revenge. A feeling of cold unadulterated fear crept up my spine.

I wanted to lie again, to deny it. But I could see the futility of that. I was terrified of angering him and having him raining down one of those terrible blows on me again. I'd been hit before like I said, by my deceased ex, but never with such brutality.

I was jolted back to the present by The Joker making an impatient tutting noise, angrily smacking his lips together. I must have zoned out and kept him waiting. He began to draw his hand back to strike me and I blurted out my answer without a second thought.

"B-Barbara! Barbara Ann Gordon! Barbara Ann Gordon!" I all but scream to stop him hitting me.

"There, that wasn't so hard _was_ it, hmm?" He smiles in triumph. "_Bar-Ba-rah Gor-don. Ah hah! _My little _Barbie doll." _He laughed at his own joke, running his tongue over his scars. "Now we're properly introduced! But you must tell me, 'cause I'm _migh-ty curious_..." He lowered his face in to mine. "How did little _Bar-ba-rah_ Gordon end up living all alone in the big old Narrows? "

_How do I even begin to answer that? And no mention of my father? _

_I_ blinked up to him, wondering if he really expected me to recount the details, but he was still silently waiting so I guess he did. I answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"I... I had a... Bad day." I answered quietly. His eyes narrowed as he digested my response and I pushed myself back into the seat once again, expecting him hit me again. But instead I was met with laughter. Terrible terrible laughter. At first it's a light giggle but soon it turns into a roaring high pitched laugh. I think I would have preferred the punch. He stood up to his full height and let his head lull back and his laughter ring free.

"A bad day! Aha aha ha! A bad day! Ha ha ha!" He finally managed to tone his laughter down to a quiet giggle after several moments, though his voice was still merry. "Well I'm a fan of bad days! I wouldn't be the half the _man_ you see before you if it weren't for bad days!" He stretched his arms wide to show the results.

"You're a _hoot_!" He said gleefully, coming back in my face. "You and I are gonna have a lot of fun, I can tell" He ran his fingers almost tenderly over my forehead, sweeping loose tendrils of hair back out of my eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" I force myself to ask, even though I'm petrified to hear the answer.

"What-ever. I. Want" He threatened, delighting in my terror. His eye had taken on that glazed maniacal look as he got closer to my face with every word, pressing the knife tip hard into the hollow of my cheek, just a tad short of drawing blood.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be _Truly beautiful." _He all but whispered, his mood calming slightly but not getting less scary.

Suddenly a ringing sound broke the silence and he was gone out of my face. He shoved his hand into his pocket retrieving his cell phone. He studied the caller I.D window quickly before turning his attention back to me and flashing me an almost friendly grin, like all that had just transpired hadn't happened at all.

"Sorry _Barbie doll, _I'm gonna have to cut our little meeting short." He pocketed his knife and straightened out his clothing. I could already feel the tears of relief pooling in my eyes that it was over for now.

"Oh but don't cry, I'll be back soon." He came at me again, laying a rough kiss on my forehead. _"Real soon." _He whispered. And that being said he was gone, gone from the room, the door slamming shut loudly behind followed by the click of the lock.

I cried myself back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENSION PLEASE X X X CHAPTER UPDATED 6/04/12. SOME ERRORS FIXED AND SOME SMALL BUT IMPORTANT CHANGES TO DIALOGUE. HOPE YOU ENJOY XXX **

**Chapter 3**

I awoke some time after. I couldn't tell you the time. The Joker had left the over head lights on when he had left so it was impossible to tell if it was light or dark out of the small window. The fluorescent lights had another bad side effect of allowing me to see just how awful I looked. I knew that probably shouldn't have been an issue to someone being held hostage, but when you've been kept tied up for hours on end believe me you think of every stupid thing. I thought about the fact I had left dirty dishes in the sink on the night I was kidnapped. I thought about the fact my rent was due at the end of the week. And inevitably I thought of all the terrible things I'd done in my 25 years on Earth. I had a **lot** to make peace with. I thought of pushing Amelia Hart in the mud in first grade and making her cry. I thought of stealing 10 dollars out my mothers purse when I was 14 to buy alcohol. I thought of how stupid I'd been to not pick up the phone when I had the chance to apologise to my father. I thought of all of it, all the regrets in my life.

I tried to think positive, to not give up the hope that I would escape and get out of here and live to try and rectify all the things that I'd done. But my years in The Narrows had left me bitter and pessimistic. It seemed apparent to me that the only way I was getting out of this alive was if The Joker decided to _let_ me, and god knows what kind of state I'd be in physically and mentally if and when he did.

I shifted uncomfortably in the chair trying to alleviate my cramped muscles, pulling futilely at my bounds for the millionth time. My body felt pushed to breaking point. I was exhausted. I couldn't even remember how long it had been since I had last had a drink and the dehydration was starting to get to me. I felt dizzy and disorientated, and my skin was pallid and dry.

Maybe he would leave me here to die of thirst and send my father here in a few weeks to discover my rotten corpse. Maybe that was the lesson he sought to teach my father. And Jesus, what if he had been killed. No one would be none the wiser that I was being held prisoner by the psycho and I'd rot here!

No. No I wasn't going to take this lying down. I had to do something. I was tired of being helpless! Frustration welled inside of me at feeling so powerless and I screamed out.

"**HELP**! **SOMEBODY HELP ME!**" I shouted at the top of my lung. Someone had to hear!

I used the last of my dwindling energy to thrash about in the chair. I would be damned if I was gonna die in this god forsaken chair.

"You _called_?..." A low voice growled in my ear, making my blood freeze. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

He strolled by me, throwing a wink in my direction as I shrunk back into the chair. He carried a pizza box in one hand, two sodas in a polystyrene holder balanced on top and a wooden stool in his other hand. He popped the stool in front of me and placed the pizza on top, moving the drinks over to the table. He plucked one out of the holder and came to kneel in front of me.

"You uh, must be thirs-ty with all that screaming. " He said playing the gracious host.

He held the drink up in front of me in offering, positioning the straw in front of my lips. I stared back into the black depths of his eyes, unsure of whether to trust him. As far as I knew the drink was laced with poison. He smiled in what he might have considered a disarming way, but to me it was chilling. It was always as though he knew what was going on in my head, like he knew exactly what to do and say to cause me inner turmoil, to leave me wondering.

In the end my thirst won out and I moved to take the straw between my lips. Just before I could capture it he moved it to the side and out of my reach. I scowled angrily at his game, forgetting momentarily I was glaring at a serial killer. But he didn't seem offended, instead he burst into laughter.

"Only _joking_ with you sour_pusssss_" He drawled, positioning the the tip within my reach again. "I'm _sorry." _He squeaked, sounding anything but.

I didn't waste any more time being angry at him, it was fruitless with someone who cared nothing for other human beings. Instead I latched my lips over the straw and sucked the liquid eagerly and desperately. The acidic coke burned my dry throat but that didn't stop me gulping it down. I took my eyes off my prized drink and looked back up at the joker through lowered lashes, always feeling the need to keep him in my line of sight, always expecting him to pounce at any moment. He stared down at me as I drunk with a look akin to fascination, as though I was a new beloved pet, and I wondered (and probably not for the last time as far as he was concerned) what he was thinking.

Suddenly he was pulling the drink away from me. I tried desperately to follow after it as if it was the force of life itself, but he easily pushed me away with one hand.

"Ah ah ah" He chided. "You'll make yourself sick." He said as if talking to a silly child. I was angry at him but even as I thought murderous thoughts about him, I felt my stomach protest and bubble at the the large amount I had drunk and I was grudgingly thankful for him for stopping me. His concern for my welfare confused me. Why would he care if I was sick or not?

_Of course he cares you idiot, he wouldn't get to enjoy torturing me if I killed myself off! _I thought sullenly.

"Now, I'm gonna undo one of your arm restraints doll face... Do you think you can _be-have _yourself?" He asked_, _menace glittering in his eyes as if challenging me to try something. I nodded mutely back at him but he continued to stare back at me levelly. Obviously a non verbal agreement wasn't enough for him.

"Yes..." I croaked. "I promise." Of course we both knew it was a lie, If the opportunity to escape arose I'd take it. But it was all part of the game.

He reached inside of his coat and procured a key from some hidden pocket within with a flourish. He made quick work of undoing the small lock on my left wrist strap and as soon as I was able to I snatched my hand away and cradled it to my chest. There was patches of raw chafed skin and a ring of purple bruised skin circled my wrist like a bracelet, either from the restraints, or more likely judging from the green colouring at the edges it was from the other day at the apartment when The Joker had held my hands over my head in his vice like grip. I shuddered at the damage his raw power could cause.

"That's a good colour on you" The object of my thought drawled slowly. My eyes sprung up to look at him and he was staring pointedly at my bruises. Purple and green. Of course he'd like his obviously favourite colours imprinted on me. I shuddered at the glazed look in his eyes as his gaze wandered blankly over the rest of my body, and it was clear he was thinking of lacing my body with more bruises. Making his mark on me.

Seeing me shudder his eyes focused back on mine again and a cruel grin spreading over his lips. He jumped up then, putting his hands on my uncovered knees for leverage, digging his fingertips in to my flesh more than necessary as he did so. He moved away, turning his back to me to put the drink back on the desk and began to take off his long overcoat.

Seeing I had a few moments away from his scrutinising gaze I took a second to stretch forward in my seat to ease the ache in my lower back. As I did my eyes locked on to the pizza placed a couple of feet in front of me on the stool. I was starving I realised suddenly. My belly rumbled at the very thought. As I stared at the box in front of me I saw that it was smeared with some sort of red sauce. Was it... Ketchup? I leant forward a bit more to get a better look and saw that it was dripping off the side of the box and down on to the concrete floor. It was much too fluid to be ketchup after all. My gaze travelled up to the smear on the top of the box again. My eyes widened with shock when I saw it more clearly from my better vantage point. It was a hand print. A bloody hand print.

I reared back in horror, bashing the back of my head into the solid wood. My clumsy loud movements put The Joker on alert and he turned towards me, a murderous look on his face, obviously expecting to see me trying to escape.

"Is that... Is that blood?" I stammered trying to swallow the rising bile in my throat.

He stared at me blankly, confused for a few moments before something must have clicked in his head and he looked towards the pizza box.

"Oh _thaaat" _He said, mirth lacing his voice. "I just _hate_ to tip the pizza boy. _Sooo." _He said shrugging, as if it was a totally reasonable occurrence to kill the delivery boy rather than tip him.

I lurched to my right, sticking my head over the side of the chair as the contents of stomach spilled onto the floor, the soda burning twice as much coming up as it did going down. I sobbed in horror and fresh tears started to fall.

_How could he be so blasé about murdering some innocent boy? Was he that much of monster? _

I felt The Joker run his gloved hand through my tangled hair, a little too roughly to be considered soothing.

"There there" he cooed sickly sweet in my ear. "Don't _cry." _But now I had started I couldn't turn it off now. It seemed that all I've done is cry for two days.

Suddenly I was pulled to my feet, his large hands gripping my upper arm. I hadn't even felt him unlock my other restraint. He crushed me to his chest, and I felt ever the caged prisoner.

"I've been neglecting you haven't I, you poor thing." He crooned as I continued to cry silently into his chest. "I've been a bad host leaving you so _dirty_ and _fragile._ But I'll make it _alllll_ better now."

He turned me in the opposite direction, keeping one hand clamped around my arm and started to march me forward. He practically had to hold my full body weight up as my legs were useless having been keep in the same position for so long. Through my blurry eyes I saw that there had been two doors behind me all along. He led me to the one in the far left corner. He opened the door reaching in blindly to flick the light switch. It was an en-suite bathroom. There was a toilet and sink along the left side, a bath along the back wall and a stand alone shower to the right. He pushed me toward the latter and forced me through the open glass door pressing me into the cold tiled wall as he fiddled with the dials.

A blast of freezing cold water hit my head and I screamed in shock.

"STOP!" I yelped, trying to push by his lanky frame to escape.

He moved back then quickly, out of the shower and slammed the glassed door shut behind him. I went to follow him out but the door wouldn't budge. He'd trapped me in here.

"Let me the fuck out!" I screamed in frustration and pain, banging my fist against the glass but the door didn't move an inch. I saw through the frosted glass that he was leaning his back against it to hold it in place.

"Not until you're _squeaky _clean." He answered n a bored voice. Over the raging noise of the shower I could hear the bastard start calmly humming some tune to himself. I rushed over to the shower controls praying to god there was at least some hot water. I turned the nob fully the other way and slowly but surely the water changed from icy to a lukewarm temperature. It was bearable and I decided that was as good as I was gonna get out of the ancient plumbing.

Though I hated to do what that bastard said I realised it was in my best interest to get clean. I didn't wanna find out what he'd do if I didn't follow his orders. There was no shampoo or shower gel present (lets face it, his greasy hair didn't look like it'd seen shampoo for years), but there was a half used bar of soap lying on the ground. I was loath to use it but what choice did I have, I was filthy. I bent down to retrieve it and brought up under my nose to smell. It smelt like him, but lacked that fourth of July smell he constantly seemed to have (which I assume was burnt gunpowder). It was a rich, spicy sandlewood smell.. Extremely masculine. I was even more unwilling to use it now. It made my stomach turn to think I would have _his scent _clinging to me at all times. But what choice did I have

Sighing in defeat I began to lather the soap between my fingers, my need to be clean overriding my squeamishness. I rubbed the bubbles into my hair, cleaning it the best I could and teased out the knots with my fingers. Usually I found washing my long hair enjoyable and relaxing. I was always one to spend hours in the bath, long past the point the water had turned cold and I had shrivelled up like a raisin. But today was not one of those days. It was hard to relax when the only thing separating you from a psychopath was a thin sheet of glass. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him, but I was startled to see the dark purple shadow of his frame was gone. He must have trusted me not to be stupid enough to try something when the odds were so firmly stacked against me. Good call.

Finishing with my hair the next hurdle to tackle was cleaning my body. I didn't fancy stripping off to wash. What if The Joker decided to burst in here while she was naked. What would he do to her then? Would he take it as an invitation? I shuddered at the thought. Besides that I didn't have any clothes to slip into so it was pointless to take them off. With some difficulty I managed to wash as properly as possibly with them still on. Giving myself one last rinse off I shut off the water.

Quietly I moved to the shower door, pushing it open an inch to peek through. But the room was empty.

_Thank god. _

The thin material of my vest and panties were practically see-through in their water logged state. I wrapped my arms around myself and left the sanctuary on the shower. Thankfully and rather considerately (considering I was a hostage of The Jokers) he had re-entered the bathroom at some point and left a scruffy but still usable towel on the side of the bath for me. Unfortunately I'd have to walk past the open door, and I didn't relish the thought of The Joker catching a glimpse of my ass.

I moved to the open door and looked back into the main room. The Joker had switched off the bright overhead lights, and instead had switched on a small table lamp, which left a large part of the big room in darkness. I strained my eyes as I searched the room but I couldn't see him. Maybe he'd left on some errand. I pulled the door closed. I didn't think I could shut it complete without making a noise, so I just pulled it over as much as I could without it colliding with the frame.

I hadn't turned my back and made it two steps away before the was door swung open violently, causing It to collide harshly with the wall on the other side, most likely making a considerably dent in the concrete. Indeed the whole wall shook from the impact. The Jokers tall imposing frame blocked nearly the whole doorway, as he leaned he elbows on either side of the frame and stared down at me murderously.

I'd unconsciously backed my way up as far as I could till the back of my legs hit the high side of the antique bath. My hands had lowered to my side, surprise and shock totally wiping the thought to preserve my dignity from my mind. I didn't think of it until, staring wide eyed up at him, I notice his gaze rake down my body and an evil little glint enter his eyes. Following his gaze, I saw how exposed I was and reached quickly for the towel at my side hoping to cover myself before he got any ideas. I hurriedly secured it in front of me before looking back up to him.

But he was already half way across the room, stalking slowly towards me like a jaguar hunting prey. He was clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides, almost excitedly. My body was shaking full on by the time he stopped just an inch in front of me and small frightened whimpers were escaping my mouth of their own accord. He lowered His face in to mine, forcing me to tilt my head back at an unnatural angle to keep eye contact with him, that had the unfortunate side effect of pushing my body into his. I felt his warm breath against my lips and my stomach twisted as I thought he was going to lay those awful deformed lips on me at any moment, then drag me back to the bed and do all manner of disgusting things to me. And I just knew he'd use those knives he was so fond of to mutilate while he did it. I scrunched my eyes shut, no longer able to stare in his cold eyes and awaited my fate.

And waited.

Slowly after what must have been thirty seconds I worked up enough bravery and curiosity to crack my eyes open and look back up at him. He was still unmoving, his face hovering above mine.

"_The. Door. Stays. Open._" He annunciated slowly. The high pitch squeak was gone from his voice and it was low and deadly. I wondered absently if that was his real accent.

"I'm sorry" I spoke weakly when I finally found my voice. His face momentarily moved closer to mine, close enough that his nose brushed the tip of mine and a soft growl came from the back of his throat.

Suddenly he was gone from my face and heading back towards the door

"Be a _doll_ and get sorted and dressed" He spoke again once he'd reached the doorway, in his usual high pitched manner. "There's clothes on the side."

And then he disappeared back in to the darkness.

I let out a steadying breath but it was a few moments before my legs felt strong enough to move. I wrapped the towel around me more securely, taking no chances. My first port of call was to use the toilet. After I headed to the sink. Just as he had said there were some clothes draped over the basin. I noticed in dismay that it was a set of my own underwear, one of my nicer more exotic pairs all purple satin and black lace. I cringed and my cheeks coloured at the thought of him rummaging though my panties drawer. I realised it was silly to be embarrassed about such a trivial thing considering he'd seen me in underwear for awhile now, and just a few minutes ago he'd seen me in a lot less! But I couldn't help it.

With the underwear he'd left my cute white summer dress which I thought a strange choice for The joker to pick. Sweet and innocent didn't really seem to be his thing. In any case it was much to cold to wear such a thing, so he must not of been planning an outing for me at present time. My pride stifled at having him pick out my clothes for me like I was a dolly. A toy to be played with. But I didn't have any choice but to play along for the time being.

I looked behind me to check the coast was clear, then quickly dropped the towel and pulled off my soaking wet clothes. I ran the stiff towel over my body once hurriedly, not liking to be exposed for too long least I tempt fate. Having done that I slipped on my bra and French knickers in record time and finished by pulling the dress over my head. I used the discarded towel to dry my hair as much as possible

I noticed my hairbrush and my toothbrush and toothpaste and I was shocked again that he'd thought to bring such things. Then again, I guess the pictures he'd took of me proved he'd been scheming my abduction for weeks. Plenty of time to meticulously plan everything. I picked up the brush first and began to work on my hair. I swiped my arm across the mirror in front of me, clearing it of steam and wasn't shocked by what I saw staring back at me.

I had a black eye for starters, a deep blue one perfectly circling my right eye that spread down to the apple of her cheek, then a small knick in the left corner of my mouth and various fingertip bruises dotted over my jaw and neck. I didn't look great, but considering what I'd been through I could of looked a lot worse. And after all, they were all superficial marks. If I survived my time with The Joker the wounds and bruises would heal over time. The mental scars... well I wasn't so sure about them.

Finishing with my hair I set about cleaning my teeth. I thought back to The Jokers mouth on mine and scrubbed them extra hard. I was so sure he was going to force himself on me. His eyes had been animalistic and hungry as they raked over my body. But he'd reeled himself in and let me be. His earlier words came back to me then, that he had bigger plans for me. When those plans were completed I shuddered to think what he'd do to me then.

I caught something out of the corner of my eye then. A small blacked out window, a replica of the one in the other room, was situated above the toilet. A spark of hope went through me. I stole a nervous glance over my shoulder towards the door but it was empty still. Leaving the tap running, in hope of leading him to believe I was still brushing my teeth, I crept slowly over to the toilet. I quietly lowered the lid and climbed up on it before I lost my nerve. I twisted the handle and pushed on it as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge. And then I saw them, the dozen of nails that had been hammered into the frame, keeping the window firmly lodged in place. He really had thought of everything. All hope left me as I leaned my head against the cold glass and let out a shaky sigh.

Dejectedly I climbed off the toilet and shut off the tap, just in time for him to barge back into the room. I backed myself into the sink.

"Much _better_." He drawled advancing on me and once again he gripped my upper arm and marched me back into the bedroom. I saw he was taking me back to the chair I dug heels into the floor. But it didn't slow him one bit.

"No! Please not the chair again" I pleaded.

But he ignored me, forcing me back into the chair. He pushed my right arm down with not much effort and strapped it back in place but he left my left hand free once again.

"I hope you like cold pizza" He commented. The thought of that bloody pizza box made my stomach turn again but when I look towards the stool the offending box was gone and the pizza now lay on a plate. I hesitantly looked over right side of the chair, not really wanting to give myself another reason to throw up again, but the mess I had made was gone, cleaned away. Had The Joker done it or one of his lackeys I wondered.

When I looked back over at The Joker he was sitting on a chair to my left, leaning his left elbow on the desk and staring at me irritably.

" _Welllll_, aren't you gonna eat? _Some_ of us have got other places to be tonight." He all but growled, his head nodding towards the untouched pizza. With a shaky hand I reached forward and picked up a slice. I sat back in my seat but didn't start eating, just gazed down at it in mild disgust. It was hard to work up an appetite when someone was looking at you like they were fighting the urge slit your throat. I looked back up to see him swiping his tongue over his scarred lips in annoyance. Thinking he looked ready to do something hasty any second I forced myself to take a bite and swallow.

His rigid posture seem to relax a bit then, the ticking time bomb inside him assuaged for now. He lent forward and plucked his own slice and shoved it greedily in his mouth. I tried not to stare at him as he savagely attack his dinner but I couldn't help myself. He ate nosily with his mouth open. Everything he did was so brutal and ultimately fascinating. It was like trying not to look a car accident as you passed it on the freeway, impossible. I shivered once again when I realise that at some point that I would be the focus of that brutality.

He looked up then and saw me staring, so I hastily averted my eyes back to my own food. I took big bites and swallowed it without thought, wanting to be finished, thinking the quicker I did the quicker he'd leave and go about his business. At least I hoped.

He reached over and snagged another slice of pizza and I flinched back slightly, much to his delight. He proceeded to devour it much the like the first one as I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I don't know why but it seemed weird to see The Joker eating food. I know it seems a silly thought, everyone had to eat after all. But The Joker, he wasn't like a human being, he was the boogey man. Whenever I'd seen him on TV he seemed so detached from real life it was strange to see him do real life things. It was even stranger to be sitting there sharing a meal with him.

When I'd finished my first slice he stopped eating and drinking and stared at me levelly until I reached forward and picked up another one, obviously not content with how much I'd eaten. You couldn't torture someone with an empty stomach I guessed, that would be rude! I rested the pizza on my knee, unable to stomach eating it at the moment. He swallowed the chunk of pizza he was chewing and smiled at me cruelly.

"Ya _knoww_, you're very good at following orders. Such a... _Charming ah-tri-bute_ for a woman" He stated mockingly. He was obviously trying to goad me, I knew that. But I couldn't hold back the anger that bubbled up inside me at his attempt to humiliate me and I answered back without thinking.

"It's _hard_ not to be when dealing with a sick _frea__**k**_" I mumbled under my breath using his same unusual inflections as he did. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt the colour drain out of my face.

_Why the hell did I say that! _

He swiped his tongue over his lips irritably before he closed his eyes and cricking his neck to the side, as though he was trying to find the patience to deal with an unruly child. The muscle in his jaw twitched with growing anger and I trembled in my seat, gripping on to the arm rests as if they'd save me. When he opened his eyes I was disconcerted to find his chilling gaze staring me straight in the eye.

He moved forward with unnerving grace and calm and placed his glove hand on top of my left one almost tenderly. Even with the gloves on his hands were cold and the contact made me jump slightly.

"_Look.._" He started conversationally as he began to massage the back of my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. "_Bad_ words can _really._ _Hurt_. _People_." He smiled sweetly at me letting his low words settle on me. Suddenly, before I had a thought to move my hand his expert fingers had curled around my pinky. He jerked it up and back without warning causing an audible POP, leaving it sticking up in the air at an unnatural angle.

I shrieked in agony, snatching my hand away from him and cradling it to me. I stared down at my finger in complete shock and horror.

"_Maybe.._" His voice cut through my pained sobs. "You should consider you're _hurtful_ words before you speak next time. _Especially_ when dealing with _sick freaks_" He spoke nonchalantly.

I screamed again in pain and tried to rise from the seat, I needed to get away from him and his smug little grin. But of course he wouldn't allow it. He pushed me back into the chair roughly as I attempted it and rolled his eyes at me as though I was been completely irrational. He reached out to grab my hand again and fought him back ineffectively.

"No, please don't! I'm sorry!" I begged as his fingers hooked around my wrist and he pulled my hand back over to the arm rest. "Someone please help!" I screamed aloud.

"Well _gee_ if I knew you were gonna be _such_ a _baby_ about it..." He sighed and without warning he pulled my little finger downwards, putting it back in place with another loud pop. " There, all better"

It was most certainly not all better. The pain shot from my finger to my elbow in throbbing waves. It did _look_ back to normal at least but that was a very small comfort.

"Well... Listen... I have to _goo_, but today's been... _swell_" He spoke light-heartedly, strapping my arm back to the chair. "And _youuu_ have to get your beauty sleep. Tomorrows gonna be a big day for you, your grand _de-but." _He smiled at me, my face once again soaked with tears and planted a noisy wet kiss on my forehead. Then he was up and gone out of my line of vision.

And I was left alone again, dreading what the next day would bring.

**A/N: Thought I better add a disclaimer in here. I own nothing that you recognize nor the world that Batman et all exist in. Also I thought I should clarify that at the beginning of the story I stated this was a joker/oc story. Strictly speaking that's not technically true. The character of Barbara Gordon does exist in the comics (as Jim Gordon's daughter and as Batgirl). The reason I called her an OC was because she really bears no resemblance, other than he name with the character. ( Though she does have a run in with The Joker in The Killing Joke where in he shoots her in the spine, paralysed her and then proceeded to take naked photos of her to torment her father with... Which is probably where I got the idea for this story from!) So I guess technically that makes this a Joker/ OOCCC (Out Of Character Comic Character) story! Lol. Just FYI :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Firstly off I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far. And secondly I want to apologise for the massive wait I've put you though. I don't really have an excuse, just real life has overtaken my writing time of late! This isn't a full chapter yet, just a teaser. I should have the full finished chapter out by the weekend to replace this one, so if you want to wait then wait. I'm just posting this little bit as a peace offering :).**

**Just a small warning in advance this chapter will contain graphic violence and depictions of torture so if you're a sensitive soul this probably isn't for you :)**

**Reviews appreciated! xoxo**

**Chapter 4**

"I know I've been _ne-glecting_ you these past few days, but believe me you've been on my _mind_. And I've come to the conclusion I don't know nearly enough about you! I think if this relationship is going to continue you and I should take the chance to get to _know_ each other." The Joker said in his usual cloying tone, crouching before me.

It was the first thing he had said since he entered the room some fifteen minutes ago. He had brought with him a camcorder and tripod, a sight that made my stomach drop in fear, and had begun to position it over to my right about 10 foot away. I'd seen his little recordings the GCN had shown months prior, and they never ended well for his co stars.

"We should both... _open_ up to one another."

His make up had been reapplied, fresh and precise. He obviously wanted to look good for his audience. He pushed himself up from his crouched position and invaded my personal space, putting his cheek to mine so he could whisper into my ear.

"I wanna _crack_ up that _pretty_ head of yours and find out all those _dirty little secrets_ you've got hidden away in there..." He breathed. I looked over his hunched shoulders to the right, to the blinking red light on the camcorder and decided things were most definitely not going to end well for me tonight. I couldn't repress the shudder of anxiety that ran through me, that in turn caused him to giggle joyfully in my ear. He pulled away from me then, stopping a few inches inches in front of my face.

"Won't that be... _Nice_ hmm?" And I could do nothing but stare back at him mutely, having no idea how to answer. The incident with my little finger was still fresh in my mind and I didn't want to displease him again.

As it turned out, my silence was not what he desired at that moment. Fast as lightening his fingers were locking around my neck and he pushed me back into the chair. I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified.

"_Open your eyes._" He growled slowly and I complied immediately, too afraid not to.

"Ya know I really, _**really**_ don't like to be ignored. _Maybe_..." He began and I felt the fingers of his free hand glide softly over my injured finger. "..._lessons_ weren't learned yesterday. Your manners are _**atrocious.**_" He sighed and rolled his eyes skyward, smacking his lips irritably.

Keeping my necked pinned back against the chair he reared his hand back, ready to back hand me. I flinched, anticipating his heavy blow and thinking of the many times in my life I'd been on the receiving end of one. But it never came. He smiled down at me viciously.

"Did an old boyfriend used to beat you hmm?" He spoke ever so lightly. I felt revulsion settle in stomach and my eyes widened in shock. Had he really just said that? "Oh yes I can see it in those big _beautiful_ eyes of yours. Old scars run deep ya see... _I should know that_. It's all just right under the surface, for anyone to see, if you know what to look for. No matter though... I'm just gonna have to do _much worse_ things to make an impression on you. I don't want you forgetting _little old me._"

He lowered his hand and cuffed me lightly on the cheek a few times before letting go of my neck and moving away from me completely. I hastily gulped oxygen through my bruised windpipe and let out a sigh of relief at the distance between us. He faced towards the desk and stuffed his hand into his deep pockets and began to rummage in them.

"You wanna know the best way I've found in getting people to share with me?" He began as he pulled out that evil looking knife he was so fond of, the one that looked like a potato peeler but a thousand times as deadly. He held it up it front of him, admiring it as it glinted in the light. "..._Knives_..." He put it down oh so gently on the the wooden desk top, as though it was the most precious thing to him in the world. "They have a way of showing you who people _really_ are..." He reached in to his pocket again and pulled another equally horrifying knife. "...And the _beau-ty_ of them is that they're a _lot_ cheaper than therapy."

He erupted in suddenly in to laughter which jolted me in my seat. I could feel my brow was damp with sweat, and bile begin to burn the back of my throat. But I didn't dare open my mouth and interrupt him. He laid another down, this one more like a cleaver than a knife and it thudded heavily on the work surface. I was gonna die. I knew it without a shadow of a doubt. He was gonna carve me up into little pieces then send the recording to my father to watch. I wanted to scream and cry out but I was frozen in place.

"Of course, It doesn't always have to be knives, though they are my favourite..." He lay another one down. "Oh no. _Not. At. All..." _And another. "Ya see I find almost anything sharp works well enough..." And another. "The last time one of the bozos working for me lied to me, I made him swallow crushed glass..." And another. "He didn't die all at once..." And another. "It was hours before the screaming stopped..." And another. "I _almost_ didn't get to sleep that night" And another.

I looked on the desk and saw the ten knives of various sizes lined neatly in a row and I felt a dampness on my cheeks as silent tears began to fall. The Joker took off his coat, throwing it haphazardly on the floor and rolled up his sleeves. He studied the knives carefully before finally plucking up a small one that looked like a screwdriver sharpened into a spike and advanced on me, twirling it in his hand.

"I need you to understand the _gravity_ of the situation." He said as he brushed my hair gently from my moistened face. "And I really need to convey the importance of your truthfulness, _understood_?" He questioned in his deadly tone.

"Yes" I all but squeaked in my haste to answer him.

"_Great!" _He answered ecstatically, all trace of seriousness leaving his voice. "I hope you don't mind if I film our little _session_?"

"N-no." I answered slowly. His grinned spread further outwards, almost splitting his face in two.

"_Goooood_... Now, let's get this show on the road" He smiled, exposing yellow teeth.

To be continued...


End file.
